


Eight AM

by Itsfatebaby



Series: Quality Time [17]
Category: Good Girls - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Some of y’all do really detailed tags and I’m genuinely impressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsfatebaby/pseuds/Itsfatebaby
Summary: Just some yelling.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio, Boland Kids/Marcus
Series: Quality Time [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693522
Comments: 17
Kudos: 153





	Eight AM

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again! Thank you for enjoying my story! It really do enjoy writing it.

Eight A.M.

Beth 53. Rio 46 Kenny 22 Danny 20 Emma 18 Marcus 17 Jane 16 

“I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE IF YOU DON’T GIVE ME MY TOP BACK?!?” Emma yells banging on Jane’s bedroom door. 

Jane opens the door facing her big sister. “OH PLEASE. YOU DON’T SCARE ME.” Jane spins the top around her hand. “BESIDES IT LOOKS BETTER ON ME.” She closes the door again. 

Emma start banging twice as loud. “YOU BITCH.” 

Beth and Rio lay in bed listening to their daughters go back and forth. The girls normally get into disagreements yet it’s been more often and louder then usual. “Rock, Paper, Scissors?” She suggest.

Rio smiles knowing the last thing she wants to do is get in between the girl.

“SHUT THE HELL UP?” They know it’s bad when Danny yells. “IT’S A FUCKING SHIRT.” 

“IT’S NOT EVEN CUTE.” Marcus adds. 

“WEAR SOMETHING ELSE.” Kenny yells. “ITS SUMMER AND EIGHT AM.” 

Rio hopes out of bed placing a shirt to go with his sweatpants. He takes the steps two at a time. “HEY.” His voice gets the girl’s attention. “It’s wayy to early for this.” 

Emma looks at Rio, “She doesn’t respect my space.” 

“Em, it’s a shirt.” Running his head wanting to get back into bed with his beautiful wife. 

Jane opens the door placing herself on the frame with a new top on with Emma’s in her hand. “Here,” she hands it over. “It isn’t the deep.” 

Emma cuts her eyes, “Nah,” She drops the shirt on the ground at Jane’s feet. She looks her up and down. “Keep the fucking shirt and stay the fuck out my room.” Emma turns on her heels heading back to her room slamming the door as she enters. 

Rio looks at Jane with her victory smile. “Why?” 

She turns her head up towards the sky. “I had nothing else to do. I’m going to hang out with Lily.” She closes the door not giving Rio a chance to respond. 

Rio goes back towards the bedroom ready to lay down and enjoy a lazy day with his wife. “I don’t like them.” 

She laughs as he gets back in bed. “Me either.” 

Rio rubs his hands over his face. “We’ve got to figure out what’s going on with these girls.” 

“It’s starting to get bad.”

“My sisters didn’t fight like this,” 

“Annie and I only had each other. We needed to stick together.” 

Rio nods not knowing much about their childhood other then that it was a rough one. “I get it.” 

“I should take them out and get to the bottom of this, but I have a lot going on at the bakery.” She pulls out her phone trying to see if she can move stuff around. “Maybe Ruby,” 

“I’ll take them to brunch get to the bottom of this.” 

Beth snuggles close to Rio she couldn’t be more in love with him. “Thank you for always stepping up with the kids.” 

He kisses her forehead, “I’ll always look out for those crazy kids.” Rio thinks it over. “I’ll make them all go.” Rio opens up the group chat that’s fit with Elizabeth, the kids, and himself. Be ready in two hours we are going to brunch.

They both can hear the kids complaining upstairs about their Saturday of doing nothing being ruined. Rio smiles then starts getting ready for this kid filled day. 

It takes longer then two hours finally by eleven they are all sitting downtown outside at a local brunch spot. Rio hate franchises he’s all about small local businesses. ”I wanted to hang with Mia today?” Kenny points out after ordering his breakfast. 

Marcus agreed with Kenny about having other plans. “I was suppose to play video games with Spencer.” 

“Well I was hanging with Lily.” Jane adds not ready to admit she’s the reason they are at brunch. 

“I was going to go shopping. This is my first Saturday off in forever.” Emma works at a local book store part time. 

Danny takes a sip of his sprite. “I didn’t have any plans.” 

Rio smiles at his son always one to just go with the flow. “We haven’t been doing a lot of things together in a while. You guys getting older mom opening a second bakery. We are going to do a monthly brunch.” 

Kenny hits his head in the table, Marcus rolls his eyes, Emma sits back, Jane acts as if she’s stabbing her self with a fork, and Danny just keep drinking his sprite. “Why must you always make it extreme?” Marcus ask for the table. 

“The same reason someone decided yelling at eight am was a good idea.” 

“She took my top.” Emma points out as the same time Jane says. “It wasn’t the big of a deal.” 

“Welp we are stuck for at least three hours so let’s make the best out of it. Kenny how’s college?” 

Kenny smiles knowing that this is going to happen no matter what. “Good. I got a tutor for my biology class. It’s making things a lot easier. I’m happy to spend the summer at home.” Kenny knows giving detailed answers will keep the heat off him. 

“I just want to sleep in, do my chores, work at the restaurants, and play videos games.” The waitress comes back sitting down the food in front of everyone. When she gets to Rio she smiles a little harder and longer. 

“He’s married with five kids back off.” Jane tells her embarrassing the waitress as she hurry walks away. 

Rio looks at Jane rubbing his jaw. “That was rude.” Jane doesn’t respond. “Speaking of what’s going on with you two lately?” He waves his index finger between the girls. 

“What do you mean?” Emma ask eating her fruit. “We are fine?” 

All the men at the table look at each other then back at the girls. “Is that before or after the eight am screaming matches lately?” Marcus ask. 

Both the girls look at each other then back at the boys. “Oh that’s nothing.” 

“Nothing?” Danny ask. 

“Yes,” Emma puts her fork down. “So Jane and I fight as do you three. But I don’t see us having to have a come to Jesus brunches then.” 

Rio sits up taller in his seat. “Mom and I are worried.” 

Jane smiles, “We are fine. Just sisters fighting over cloths all my friends with sisters do it.” 

Rio doesn’t want to push the issue especially in front of the boys. “Alright.” He takes a bite of food. “I’ll take your word for it.” 

“You really think you’ll spend the rest of your life with Mia?” Marcus ask his big brother. 

“Yes, she’s the best thing that has ever happen to me.” 

Jane cuts a bite of her french toast. “Who marries the first person they truly date?” Everyone starts laughing leave it to Jane to ruin the moment. 

“Mom.” Emma adds. 

“I dated Rachel before Mia.” 

Jane makes a stable face. “Okay, who dates the second person they truly date.” Once again she’s meet with laugher. 

“Mom.” They all add at the same time.  
————-

**Author's Note:**

> A million thank you’s all mistakes are mine. You’d think I have it together by now. But NOPE


End file.
